


Favours

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Sexual Favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically a "suck my dick and we'll call it even" situation
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Favours

“I need to ask you a huge favour,” Clarke said to Murphy as she walked into the kitchen of the apartment they shared. It wasn’t the ideal living situation for either of them, but it was a roof over their heads.

“Oh?” he raised his eyebrows.

“I need you to cover my shift at work on Thursday.”

“Again!? That’s the third week in a row,” he said. “I thought you were going to sort it out with your other job.”

“I tried,” Clarke started. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. Anything you want, I swear.”

“Anything?” Murphy asked.

“I mean it,” Clarke said. “You can have my tips for the week, or I’ll cook you those pancakes that you like, or-”

“Suck my dick.”

Clarke stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yea,” Murphy said. “Suck my dick and we’ll call it even.”

“Uh, why?” Clarke asked.

“You said anything,” Murphy shrugged, “and I’m bored of going to the palm prom.”

There was a pause. “Okay.”

Murphy turned so that is back was to the counter, and braced his hands beside himself.

“Now?” Clarke asked.

Murphy glanced down at the tent in his pants before he glanced back up at her and shrugged. “This conversation is kinda hot.”

Clarke rolled her eyes before she crossed the room, and got on her knees in front of. She made quick work of untying the drawstrings of Murphy’s sweats and tugging them and his underwear down. After seeing how hard he already was, Clarke looked up at Murphy.

“It’s been a really long time, okay.”

Clarke grinned at him before she focused her attention back on his cock. She wrapped a hand around it and gave his cock a few slow pumps before leaning in and licking from the base to the tip.

Murphy let out an involuntary groan. When she locked eyes with him and took as much of him into her mouth as she could, another one slipped out.

He hit the back of Clarke’s throat and she tried not to gag. Once upon a time she would have had no problems, but it had been a few years since a dick in her mouth was a weekly occurrence. She might have lost her ability to deepthroat, but Clarke still remembered everything she had learned from that time in her life. 

She bobbed her head up and down tantalizingly slowly, swirling her tongue. Glancing up, she could see the restraint it was taking not to make her speed up and give him what he wanted. 

Finally, Murphy grabbed a fistful of Clarke’s hair and managed to choke out “please” before Clarke stopped teasing him and picked up a much faster pace.

“Fuck,” Murphy said, head leaning back, “fuck, I’ve missed this.”

He wove his other hand into her hair, and Clarke could feel him thrusting in rhythm with her.

“I-I’m gonna,” Murphy breathed, before the words get lost as he tumbled over the brink of orgasm.

Clarke kept sucking until Murphy gently pushed her off. She swallowed and wiped her face with the back of her hand as she stood up.

“I guess I’ll tell Melissa that you’re taking my shift,” she said.


End file.
